After You, My Love
by cicatrix.remanet
Summary: AU Faberry: Male!Quinn Fabray is a transfer student and soccer player, from London, England, in Columbia University, and he and Rachel Berry have some obvious feelings for each other. Rating will change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**[AU Faberry: Male!Quinn Fabray is a transfer student and soccer player, from London, England, in Columbia University, and he and Rachel Berry have some obvious feelings for each other.]**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It's during intermission of a showing of _Les Misérables _where he sees her. He's standing outside, hands in his pockets, clad in his all black suit, people watching until the lights flash outside, signaling the start of Act III. His hazel eyes meet chocolate brown ones of a petite brunette. He flashes a charming smile, and starts walking towards her when she smiles back.

"I couldn't help but notice your stunning beauty, m'lady," he says in a thick, sophisticated accent.

The lady blushes, giggling before saying teasingly, "Why thank you. Is this how a man as handsome and dashing as yourself usually picks up girls? Faking an accent and commenting on their appearance?"

He chuckles, and removes a hand from one of his pant pockets to runs hand over his dirty blonde stubble on his chin. "No. I'm actually from London. I came here for school. I just like to spend my free time watching shows and such."

"Really? What school do you go to?" the brunette asks, raising her eyebrow in a challenging manner.

"Columbia. Majoring in Mechanical Engineering."

"Columbia?! Wow, how serendipitous. I attend Columbia as well. Majoring in Drama and Theatre Arts, of course."

The lights above them flash, and the attendees start to file in through the doors to their seats.

"Wait, I haven't caught your name," the blond catches Rachel before she turns to head back to her seat, grabbing her hand softly.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry. Yours?" she says with a smile and a sparkle in her eye.

"Quinton Fabray," he lets go of her hand with a crooked grin. "It was nice meeting you, Rachel. Perhaps I'll see you around campus, come tomorrow, hmm?"

"Perhaps, Quinton. Perhaps," she replies before getting lost in the large crowd of people entering the theatre.

**A/N: Just a teaser. More to come. Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[AU Faberry: Male!Quinn Fabray is a transfer student and soccer player, from London, England, in Columbia University, and he and Rachel Berry have some obvious feelings for each other.]**

**A/N: Apologies on any inaccuracies of the Columbia University campus. I haven't been there in my life. On with the story!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Quinton couldn't keep his mind off of Rachel the rest of the show. She was truly one of the most beautiful women he's ever laid eyes on. _Fuck_, he thought to himself. He needed to see her again. Should he book it after the show was done, and search for her in the audience?

Fuck that shit.

He would come off as creepy to her and then what? There goes his chances of using his English charm to win her over and make her his. He shook his head and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He planned to hopefully see her around campus. What major was she again? Drama and Theatre Arts. Maybe he could wait around the Performing Arts Center and look for her there? The blond shakes his head again, hoping to rid his head of creepy, stalkerish thoughts and ideas. Hopefully fate will be on his side and they'll meet again.

* * *

The next day was a Tuesday.

Quinton was mindlessly jogging around campus, sporting only soccer shorts and running shoes, his iPod in his ears. Mind singing the lyrics to "Under the Bridge" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers, he rounds the corner of the Performing Arts Center.

Simultaneously rounding the corner exiting the theatre, Rachel Berry is talking avidly with a friend as a sweaty, muscular body collides with her. She braces herself for the impact of her back on solid concrete, closing her eyes and letting out a yelp.

But the impact never came.

She opened her eyes and looks into the bright hazel eyes of Quinton, who helps her back to her feet before stepping away, looking at her with a charming smile.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," he provides whilst removing his earphones, wrapping it around him so it drapes around his neck and settles against his toned pectorals.

"It's perfectly okay," Rachel replies, licking her lips subconsciously as she gives a very appreciative once over of Quinton's muscular torso and arms, her gaze ending at his v-cut of his obliques. She snaps her gaze back to him and offers a smile. "Quinton, right? From the _Les Misérables _show last night? It's nice to…erm, see you again," she says coyly, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Hey, Rachel. Likewise." He runs a hand through his short hair, combing it to the side. The hazel-eyed boy turns to Rachel's friend and sticks out his hand to him in greeting, "'Morning, I'm Quinton Fabray."

Rachel's friend looks at the brunette with a surprised look before turning to the English boy and shaking his hand. "Kurt Hummel. I'm surprised that she hasn't told me about meeting your cute self last night. Since I am her best friend." The blue-eyed boy give Rachel a look asking for details later. "But I should get going…I need to call Blaine. It was nice meeting you, Quinton. I'll see you later, Rach," he says before walking off.

The brunette waits for Kurt to be outside of earshot before talking to Quinton. "So you've decided to stalk me, hmm?" she teases with a smile playing on her lips.

"O-oh, n-no! Not at all, this is the route I usually take when I go for a jog. Except, I don't accidentally run into beautiful women like you, of course," he blurts with a blush.

It was Rachel's turn to blush. "Well, I think you should make it up to me," she flirts to the English boy. "Lunch at 12:30 sound good?"

The soccer player's eyes visibly brighten at the offer. "Uh, practice ends at 12:30, so maybe 1:15?"

"Sure. Where will we meet?"

"Near the Quad. I'll see you at 1:15 then, Rachel," he winks playfully as he inserts his earphones into his ear and jogs away.

* * *

"Looking for someone, m'lady?" a slightly raspy voice whispers in Rachel's ear.

Rachel jumps in surprise. "Quinton! You need to learn to stop scaring me," she scolds as she turns around to face him.

He steps back. hand over his abdomen as he lets out a contagious laugh. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway, are you ready to go? I know of this café I found the other day by the theatre downtown." He begins walking.

She nods and walks beside him. "How was practice?"

"It was alright. All we did was run for majority of the practice. Nothing too bad."

"What sport do you play? I don't believe you mentioned it to me when we talked earlier this morning."

"Soccer." He waves at an attractive girl who says "hello" to him as they walk by,

"Oh! I think I've seen you play. You're number 2, right?" The brunette tries to push away her jealousy. Jealousy? Why is she jealous? She shouldn't be jealous over someone she just met! Preposterous. But then again, he is taking her out on a lunch date. Date? How presumptuous of her to think this was a lunch date.

"Right. I didn't peg you as the type of girl who attends sporting events," he looks at her with a smirk.

Rachel rolls her eyes and makes eye contact with Quinton. "I will have you know that I am a very spirited student, and attend most, if not _all _home sporting events at Columbia."

He laughs and holds up his hands defensively, "Alright, no need to give me a tongue lashing, Berry. Goodness."

* * *

They fall into a comfortable silence, consumed in their own thoughts of one another. When they arrive at the café, Quinton leads them to a table, where he proceeds to pull out Rachel's chair before sitting in his own. Quinton hands Rachel a menu to look over. She takes note of a sign that pivots on a point, one side saying "Stop!" and the other side saying "Go!"

Quinn catches her eye and explains, "The 'go' means that we aren't ready to order yet. We turn the sign to 'stop' when we are ready."

Rachel nods in understanding, looking over her menu. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, noticing that there are vegan-friendly options offered here. Quinton couldn't have known, since she hadn't mentioned that she was a vegan, but it was very sweet of him to unknowingly bring her to a eatery that catered to her edible needs.

They turn the sign and give their orders to the waiter, who gave them their drinks, before engaging in small talk to pass the time as they wait for their food.

"So, Quinton,-"

"Please, call me Quinn. Or Charlie, which is my middle name. I don't really care. Only strangers call me Quinton, and I seem to believe that we are no longer strangers, Rachel," he says with a smile.

"So, Quinn, what year are you in? I am a second year."

"Third Year. I just transferred from London."

"Huh. Why not attend a fancy University in England? Why Columbia of all places?"

"My mum went here, and I really wanted to get out of England. You know, experience something new. Meet new people. Why did you choose to attend Columbia?"

"I came form a really small, conservative town, in Ohio, called Lima. I wanted to escape the small town life and experience life in New York and become a Broadway Star, which has always been a dream of mine since I was born."

Quinn listened to what Rachel had to say, providing feedback and comments where necessary. Rachel wasn't used to this: someone listening to her. Come on, not even Kurt, her _best friend _of all people, listened to everything she had to say. It was certainly nice to have someone give feedback. Quinn was way more attentive than her past boyfriends.

After lunch, which Quinn paid for, making it an official date, Quinn walked her back to her dorm, their hands joined and intertwined. At her dorm, they stood awkwardly outside of her door.

Rachel smiled and looked up into Quinn's eyes, which were now a deep gold, getting lost in them. "Give me your phone," she demanded softly, holding out her free hand.

The boy raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Pardon? Why are you asking for my phone, young starlet?"

She giggled at the nickname, biting her lip before saying. "Just hand me your phone, Q."

Quinn digs into the back pocket of his jeans and hands the petite girl his phone, releasing their hands (much to his dismay), and leaning against the wall next to her, his hands in his pockets. The brunette takes the phone with a smile and taps away at the screen. Quinn looks over to see what Rachel is doing, but Rachel turns and hides the screen from his prying eyes.

After a short moment, she hands him his phone. "Good, now I have your number," she says, biting her lip and looking up at him innocently.

"You went through all that trouble just to get my number? Sneaky. You could've just asked me to give you my number." He shakes his head whilst chuckling at the brunette's previous actions. He looks down at the watch on his wrist and pockets his phone. "As much as I'd like to spend the rest of the afternoon with you, I have a Fraternity meeting in 15 minutes. Maybe we can hang out tonight?"

"Maybe. I'll think about it," she says playfully as she unlocks the door to her dormitory. She tiptoes, cups Quinn's stubbly chin, and kisses his just as stubbly cheek softly. "I had fun today. Have fun at your meeting, Q."

He blushes and fails at hiding a proud smile as he watches her walk into her room and close the door. He does a Tiger Woods punch in the air in victory of a successful date. It was a date right? He did pay for the meal, after all. As he exits the building of Rachel's dorm, his phone buzzes.

**_From _**Rachel Berry**_ : Hi(: I thought about it…_**

Quin smiles at Rachel's text. She put her number in his phone.

**_From _**Quinton Fabray **_: And…?_**

**_From _**Rachel Berry **_: We can hang out tonight. My friend Santana and her girlfriend are throwing a party tonight at her apartment._**

**_From _**Quinton Fabray **_: Alright! :) Sounds like a plan._**

**_From _**Rachel Berry **_: Pick me up around 8:30? At my dorm of course._**

**_From _**Quinton Fabray **_: Anything for you, young starlet._**

Quinn's smile gets even wider. He couldn't wait until tonight.

**A/N: The next one will be longer! The party is the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated! Thank you to those who reviewed and followed. I will try and update every day or every other day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[AU Faberry: Male!Quinn Fabray is a transfer student and soccer player, from London, England, in Columbia University, and he and Rachel Berry have some obvious feelings for each other.]**

**A/N: Smutty smut smut!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Rachel had no clue what to wear for the party. She had to impress Quinton so that she would be the only girl that he'd look at. She didn't want him to look at any other girl at the party, even though they aren't even together…yet. It was 8:15 and she has fifteen minutes to put together a sexy outfit! That is insufficient time! And she still had to curl her hair!

Around 8:30, Rachel is wearing a black, strapless dress with matching wedges. She's looking at herself in the mirror, trying to adjust her dress to show off as much cleavage as possible to tease Quinn with, when there's a knock at the door. Satisfied with her look, she winks at her reflection before walking to the door, opening it with a smile. She looks over at Quinn, who is clad in a black jeans and a maroon dress shirt with the first few buttons unbuttoned, and smiles. "Well don't you clean up nice."

Quinn, leaning against the doorframe, his hair combed neatly back, flashes her a white, charming smile. "Thank you. You look ravishing, yourself, love," he compliments, his eyes visibly darkening at the sight of her cleavage and legs for days.

"My eyes are up here, honey," she husks out, using her hand to tilt Quinn's head up to look at her in the eyes. She giggles, stepping out into the hallway, closing her door. "Just to let you know, I will not plan on drinking because it is a school night."

"I see," the blond says, gladly grabbing Rachel's hand, who interlaces their fingers. "I'm driving, so I know for a fact that I won't drink. You know where your friends' apartment is, right?"

"Good. So tonight will be about knowing more about each other. Good, clean, sober fun. And yes, I will give you directions there. Don't worry, Q," she says reassuringly, rubbing his arm with her free hand.

"So who's throwing the party again?"

"Santana, and Brittany, her girlfriend. I'm sure you'll become great friends with them."

"Brittany? Is her last name Pierce by any chance?" Quinn leads them to his car that's parked right outside the dorm building. Rachel nods, answering his question. "Wow, small world! Britts is my cousin! I haven't talked to her in years. I didn't know that she's in New York."

"Really? That's cool! Now you know three people at the party: Kurt, Brittany, and me," she says with a smile. She thanks Quinton when he opens the car door for her before her gets into the driver's seat.

* * *

The party is bumpin' when they arrive. Rachel introduces Quinton as her date to her friends before Quinton chats with Brittany and Santana and catch up a bit on each other's lives. After a few minutes or so, Quinn finds Rachel out on the balcony. He leans against the rail and looks to Rachel.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? New York. I can't believe I made it this far…I'm so close to my dream…" the brunette says, and smiles, chocolate orbs staring into hazel eyes.

"It's not the only beautiful view in New York." He leans in closer and whispers to Rachel, his eyes leaving hers for a brief moment to flick down to her lips, then back up to her eyes.

Rachel leans forward and cups Quinn's cheek with one hand, capturing his upper lip between her lips. They stay like that for a while, savoring the kiss, reveling in the feel of their first kiss. Rachel then starts moving her lips along Quinn's as he reciprocates. Her free hand cups the back of his neck, bringing him closer to her, manicured nails of her other hand moving through neat, dirty blonde hair, disheveling it. Quinn's arms wrap around Rachel's waist, pulling her impossibly closer. He licks her bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. A moan falls from Rachel's parted lips, as Quinn takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in and massage hers with his. A few minutes of heavy making out later, Rachel pulls away in shock at the need of oxygen in her lungs, as well as the feel of something poking her in the stomach.

_Oh. _She had caused that.

She looks back up at the English boy, blush decorating her cheeks. She smiles at him. "That was…amazing…" she says softly, laying her head on his chest.

"It was perfect," he agrees. He rubs small circles on her back, waiting for his erection to go down. "I think we should go back in the room and socialize. How's that sound? We can have more alone time later."

"Mmkay." She reluctantly pulls away, grabbing his hand and leading him back into the apartment.

* * *

After a couple hours of cuddling and learning more about each other, Rachel stands up and looks down at Quinn. "Let's dance."

He groans. "I just told you that I don't dance, babe."

Babe…that was new. She smiled giddily at the pet name. "I know. And I really like it when you call me that. Babe." She leans forward and kisses him chastely.

He grins stupidly at the feel of Rachel's lips on his. He would definitely not get tired of Rachel kissing him. "How about, you dance, and I watch from here on the couch, huh?"

"Nuh uh, you are coming with me to dance. Up, up, Fabray." He stands up and lets her lead him to the makeshift dance floor in the living room space of the apartment. Rachel leans up and whispers into his ear, "I'll do all the dancing; all you have to do is stand there, 'kay?" she pulls away with a lick to the shell of his ear, turns around and grabs his hands to place them on her hips as she sways her hips to the beat of the music. Quinn watches her with dark, hooded eyes, swaying with her. Rachel moves his hands over the swells of her breasts as she dances down his front, and moves his hands back down to her hips as she comes back up. She lets go of his hands, hoping that he catches onto the idea of keeping his hands on her body as she presses her back as close as she possibly can to Quinn's front. The sexy brunette slightly turns her head to the side, a hand reaching up to cup the side of Quinn's face, as his face is next to hers, getting the perfect view down her dress. He feels his member stir in his pants.

"Fuck, Rae, you're so hot." He couldn't control the name from slipping past his lips. "You're making me so hard for you right now." Why was he saying that? He was too aroused to realize that he was probably ruining all the progress he made tonight. Shit.

Rachel starts grinding her ass deeply into Quinn's rapidly growing erection, her actions spurred on by his words, panties _drenched_. "Oh yeah? I can feel you through your jeans, baby…I just want to take you home and ride you all. Fucking. Night." She husks out, each word accentuated with a nice, slow, grind onto his member.

"Don't start something you can't finish, love…" he manages to get out, biting back a moan.

"Oh, I intend on finishing," she husks, turning around and looking at him with a lustful gaze. "Time to go, now. Back to yours. My roommate will be home." Rachel leads them out of the apartment, strategically using her body to cover Quinn's not-so-hidden boner. They say goodbye to everyone at the party before booking it to Quinn's car.

He's going 65 in a 25 mile per hour zone, rushing to get home so Rachel can take care of him. It isn't helping when a certain sexy brunette is kissing your neck and palming your dick through your jeans.

_Fuck, I must be Jesus or something_, he thinks to himself as he parks his car and gets out of the car, picks Rachel up and kisses her roughly. She instinctively wraps her legs around his waist, hands finding his hair, nails scratching lightly against his scalp. He moans, and unlocks the door to his room, and walks in, hands supporting Rachel by her ass. He shuts the door with his foot, and blindly walks towards his bed. Quinn breaks the kiss and lays Rachel down on his bed gently, pulling away and standing up to take off his dress shirt, belt, and slacks. At the same time, Rachel is taking off her wedges and sliding off her dress, wearing black, lacy underwear. Quinn groans in frustration, shaky hands unable to undo his belt. Rachel, finished undressing before him, crawls up to him and looks up at him with an aroused gaze. She removes his shaky hands and calmly undoes his belt and jeans, sliding them and his boxers down, revealing a long, thick 8 and a half inch cock that almost takes out Rachel's eye.

Rachel smirks at Quinn. "Oh my…you're so big, Quinnie…" She licks her hand and wraps it around the base of his dick., leaning closer to lick the precum from the tip of his dick.

Quinn looks to the skies for any signs of help from the sex gods, a moan falling from his lips as he buries his hands into his hair. His 8-pack flexes when he moans. "Fucking shit."

Rachel moves her hand along his shaft for a few strokes before removing her hand and pulling away. "Mmm, you taste so good. Come and lie down, so I can make you feel good, Q," she says sultrily, patting the bed and moving to the side. Quinn acquiesced and lies on the bed, his boner curving upwards toward his belly button.

The brunette removes her undergarments, tossing them softly to the side, a soft thump heard as they hit the floor of the dorm. Rachel crawls up to Quinn, looking down at him with a naughty smirk, her entrance to her wet pussy hovering over his hard dick. Quinn blindly reaches over to his nightstand, looking for a condom. Soft hands stop his. She shakes her head, "You don't need that. I'm on the pill." She moves her hand to flatten against his chiseled chest as her free hand reaches between them and grips his dick to position it at her entrance. She slides down, her eyes fluttering shut and mouth dropping open in a silent scream.

Quinn grips the bed sheets, trying so fucking hard to not come at Rachel's tight vaginal walls choking her. She feels so warm; it's definitely been so long since he last had sex.

"_Unh_, Quinn…you're so deep," she whines as she bottom out on his dick. She starts to slowly bounce on his hard length, both hands on his chest as support. His hands find her hips, his eyes watching her expressions in awe.

She picks up the pace after adjusting to his thick, hard length, bouncing up and down, the bed squeaking at the activities it endures. Quinn grunts, lifting his hips to meet her downward thrusts. He circles his hips so his cock can hit her g-spot with every thrust.

A guttural scream escapes her throat, hoarse and raw.

He sits up and moves his hands to her ass, his mouth doing work on her neck to leave as many hickies as he can before she comes.

Her hands slide up to his hair, and tugs, riding his dick much harder and faster. "_Oh my fucking-Quinn! Yes! Ahh! Fuck, fuck, fuck!_" She chants his name in time with their rhythm.

He pulls away from her neck and admires his work, rewarding himself by burying his face into her boobs as she continues to ride him. He can feel himself near the edge of orgasm, but tries to hold it off until she comes undone.

Rachel lets go of Quinn's hair, pushes him down on the bed, doubling over in pleasure, screaming Quinn's name at the top of her lungs as she comes undone, pussy suffocating the boy's dick, which is simultaneously spurting cum into Rachel's receptive pussy. They ride out their orgasm until Rachel collapses on top of Quinn, passed out after the most amazing sex she's ever had.

**A/N: This is my first time writing smut. Thoughts? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**[AU Faberry: Male!Quinn Fabray is a transfer student and soccer player, from London, England, in Columbia University, and he and Rachel Berry have some obvious feelings for each other.]**

**A/N: Rating is now M. Thanks to Charlieboy for pointing it out!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Rachel woke when the sun shined through the deep blue curtains of the the room and hit her in the face. She groaned, and lifted her head from Quinn's chest, memories of last night flooding her mind. Her cheeks turned a bright red at the thought. She couldn't believe that she slept with Quinton last night. Not that she was complaining or anything, the sex was definitely one of the best she's ever had. But where did that put them in terms of their relationship? For goodness sake, she just met the boy two days ago and she has already slept with him. Was there even a relationship between them? She thinks to the boy's dreamy hazel eyes, his charming smile, and his beautiful body…not to mention his monster cock. Rachel smiles to herself. She could definitely see herself being in a relationship with Quinton. Just his name made her smile stupidly. She shakes her head and lays back down, resting her head on his chest, her leg draped over his waist. The brunette takes a finger and traces his well defined abs and v-cut, waiting for the blond to wake up.

Half an hour passes before Quinn stirs out of his deep slumber. He stretches his aching limbs, and moans at the pleasure of stretching his aching muscles from the mind blowing sex that occurred the past night. He relaxes back into his bed and looks down at Rachel and smiles. "G'morning, love," he says, his voice thick with sleep. "Last night was perfect."

She looks at him, her lower lip between her teeth. "Yeah? I thought so, too. It seemed right."

Quinton moves an arm behind his head and sighs, smiling widely. "How about we get ready for class, which starts in an hour and a half from now, might I add, then I'll treat you to a breakfast at campus dining?" He rubs her back with the arm that's wrapped around her.

"Sounds good, But I will shower first. The door will be locked. No funny business, Fabray," she narrows her eyes at him, sitting up and grabbing a towel from the top of his drawer before wrapping it around her naked torso as she walks into the bathroom.

* * *

Two showers later, Quinton starts getting ready, putting on jeans and a tank top. Rachel searches his drawers for something suitable for her to wear ti her classes for the day. She settles with his soccer shorts (which she has to tighten the strings all the way for them to stay on her hips) and the blond's Columbia sweatshirt.

They leave a short while after, making their way to campus dining, hands intertwined with one anothers.

"Rachel, may I ask you a question?" the blond asks, looking into her eyes with sincerity.

"Of course you may, Quinn. I'm sure after last night that we can talk about anything."

"Right," he quickly replies, "Last night was amazing and all, but I was wondering what this means for us…?" he stops walking and turns ti look at her with a serious expression.

_Oh, I guess we're talking about this now_, she muses to herself. "Well, it is safe to say that we both have strong feelings for each other…but I would like to be something more than a fling. Rachel Berry doesn't do flings."

He smiles that charming smile and lets out a hearty laugh. "Since you've put it that way, I suddenly feel compelled to ask you to be mine. My girlfriend," he trails off nervously, scratching the back of his head. "If that's cool with you, and all," he rambles.

She silences him with a deep kiss, smiling against his lips, and nodding in agreement. "I'd be glad to be your girlfriend."

* * *

They arrive at the cafeteria, and quickly eat breakfast.

"What does your schedule look like today?" questions the soccer player.

The brunette chews and swallows before answering, "I have Theatre History from 1-3 this afternoon. That's it, what about you?"

"Today's my free day. Gotta love Wednesdays. But I have a mandatory practice for tomorrow's game in Connecticut. We play Yale."

The brunette furrows her eyebrows. "You're leaving? When do I get to see you again?" She says as she wipes the food from Quinn's mouth with a napkin before snuggling into his side.

"I'll be back tomorrow night. Around midnight or so."

She pouts, looking up at Quinn with puppy dog eyes. "So I won't be able to see you for a whole day? That's not fair."

Q lets out a sigh, pressing a lingering kiss to his girlfriend's forehead. "I know, babe, but I'll come and see you as soon as I get back, okay? Don't give me that look…I can't say no to that face…"

"Good. My pout is irresistible after all. I know that soccer is very important to you. But since you're going to be gone for a whole day tomorrow leading the team to a win, we might have to make the most of the time we have together…" she says with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

He finds himself sitting on the small love seat in Rachel's dorm, said brunette straddling his lap, arms draped around his neck, manicured nails lightly scratching the back of his neck. His hands are caressing her soft, tan thighs. He sighs happily into the kiss, content with this slow pace and the feel of Rachel. He breaks the kiss for air, panting. He looks down at his wrist, checking the time. "Oh, shit, I have to get ready for practice, Rach." He stands up after the girl gets off his lap. "I'll call you when I'm done? Maybe we can order in and watch a movie or two at mine, if you want."

The short girl smiles at the idea and tiptoes to kiss his chin (because that's where she can kiss within tiptoe-ing distance, really). "Sounds lovely. I need to get ready for class, anyway." She kisses him chastely before ushering him out of her room.

* * *

Rachel makes her way to her lecture, Quinn running through her mind. She couldn't believe with how fast they were moving. Day three and they're already boyfriend and girlfriend. She makes a note to slow down the pace of their relationship. She can visualize herself being with this man for a really long time. A happy, satisfied sigh escapes her lips, just as Kurt walks up to her.

"I heard from a bird that you and Quinton did the deed…Now tell me the deets, Rach! You can't leave your best friend hanging! We haven't spoken since the party when you and your boy toy were rushing on leaving San's apartment."

She giggles, a blush rising on her cheeks. "Yes, we did have sex, Kurt," she says matter of factly, rolling her eyes at his dramatic flair. "And you know I usually do not hook up with random guys I meet, but this is different."

"You slept with him after meeting him, Miss Berry. Do tell how this is not a one night stand." They walk into the lecture hall, and take their seats.

"Because we're together," she blurts out, covering her mouth at her sudden word vomit.

Kurt's blue eyes widen as a smirk appears on his face. "It's about time! You guys were so lovey dovey at the party, it was so cute. Now if you excuse me, I need to contact Santana telling her that I won the bet."

Rachel gives Kurt an incredulous look, her mouth opening and shut in disbelief. "Y-you guys bet on me and Quinn?! How dare you! What was the bet?" She bounces in her seat, anxious on what the bet was.

"Santana and I had a bet on whether when you and your English hottie would get into a relationship. The wager was $50 dollars. I said that you would pressure him into being your boyfriend before the week was over and she said otherwise. And with the information you just told me, I am going to by $50 richer!" He proceeds to look down and send a text to Santana.

The diva rolls her eyes at her friend's antics. "I am willing to look past the fact that you used my love life to make money. But I will have you know that I did not pressure Quinn into asking me to be his girlfriend. It was a mutual decision, and we are now happily together," she finishes as the professor starts his lecture.

A few minutes into the lecture, Kurt turns to her and whispers, "So how big is he?"

Rachel smacks his arm. Seriously? Is he seriously asking that question? "That is none of your business, Kurt Hummel!" she whispers harshly. After another few minutes, she whispers to him, "A little over 8, thank you very much," she huffs out as she turns back to pay attention to the professor and his very dull lecture.

* * *

After the class, Kurt gasps in reaction to what Rachel told him in class. "Oh my god, he's so big! I think I should find me a British hunk. You should ask him if he has any friends," he winks at her.

"Kurt, I will not ask him to set you up with his friends back home! You have Blaine, so stop complaining. You and Blaine are perfect for each other." She hears her phone chime and looks down to see a text from Quinton.

**_From _**Quinton Fabray(: **_: You can start heading to my room, superstar. I'm heading back from practice._**

"I have to meet Quinn at his room for a movie and dinner before he leaves tomorrow for his game. I'll see you tomorrow?" She looks apologetically at her best friend, feeling bad for just leaving him.

"Of course! Go hang out with your boy toy. I'll see you," he pulls her into a hug.

She hugs back, pulling back to leave. "Bye Kurt, love you!" She looks down at her phone to text Quinn back.

**_From _**Rachel Berry **_: Alright, baby, see you soon(:_**

* * *

Rachel knocks on er boyfriend's door, waiting for him to open up. He opens up, a towel around his waist, his hair sticking up all over the place, water droplets from his still wet hair cascade down his muscular body, conforming to the contours of his abs. He smiles at her as he cleans his ear with a Q-tip. "'Ello. How was class?" he steps aside to allow her to enter the room, closing the door behind her.

"It was fine. I told Kurt about us, if that's okay with you. And did you know that he and Santana placed a bet on us?! Crazy, right?"

"It is fine, babe, don't worry about it. Yes, I did know, Brittany texted me about it while I was in practice today. Definitely crazy." He throws a way the Q-tip and pulls her into his arms. "Hi," he says softly, gold eyes looking into chocolate ones.

"Hi yourself," she replies, cupping his cheek. "You shaved. You look good,"

"Don't I always?" He leans down and connects their lips in a much needed kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Q-bear." Q-bear? Where the fuck did that come from? Oh well, it's a cute nickname for him.

"Q-bear?" the man inquires before chuckling. "That's new. I like that. Now if you excuse me, I need to change. Make yourself comfy. My laptop's on my desk; Netflix should be pulled up. You can pick a movie." He pulls out black sweatpants and boxer briefs and slips them on as she searches through what Netflix has to offer. He hangs his towel on the rack in the bathroom, and walks over to Rachel. standing behind her with his hand on his desk, looking at the movies.

After choosing a movie, the couple settles on his bed as they watch the tv monitor, hooked up to the computer. Rachel is sitting up on the bed as Quinn lays down, his head on Rachel's stomach. She runs her fingers through his hair, as she watches the movie. "How was practice?"

Quinn, who's hand in on an exposed, tan thigh, his thumb running over the expanse of smooth skin, replies. "It was fun. Scrimmaged the whole lot of practice. I think we're gonna kick Yale's ass."

"That's good to hear. I can't go dating a soccer player of a losing team," she says playfully, her tongue clicking the roof of her mouth.

He laughs at the comment. "It must be a good thing that we're undefeated then, hmm?"

"Very."

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Quinn hears Rachel's stomach grumble. "Hungry? We can order Chinese or something." He reaches in his pocket and pulls out his phone. The brunette nods in agreement, giving her order for her boyfriend to recite. He hangs up a few minutes later. "She said it should be here in twenty minutes."

There's a knock at the door twenty five minutes later, and Quinton gets up to answer it, making sure to grab his wallet. He comes back with a tray of Chinese food. "I come back with food of the Chinese variety, madame." He places it on his desk and sets everything up. Rachel gets off the bed and stands next to him, grabbing her carton of eggplant tofu and a pair of chopsticks, and pads back to the bed. Quinton follows. "I don't know how you can't eat meat.," he says with a mouthful of chicken fried rice.

"I don't know how you can," the brunette counters. "Oh my _god _this is so good," she moans. "Animals should be treated as equals of humans, and don't deserve to be eaten. Would you like it if they had human fried rice, Quinn?"

The fuck? He chokes on his food, "Why would you say that? That's an entirely different idea, babe. If it makes you feel better, animals eat us, so it's okay." He finishes his fried rice and starts on a carton of mu shu pork.

Rachel eyes him before letting the argument go. "You finished one carton already? Piggy," she giggles.

"Hey, I'm not a piggy! I'm just really hungry from practice is all," he mumbles with his mouth full, grabbing his last carton of shrimp and garden vegetables.

Rachel continues giggling, and tries to feed her carnivorous boyfriend some of her tofu. "Here, baby, try some of mine. You'll like it, I promise." She holds the food up to his mouth.

He swallows his food and eyes it carefully. "That looks so gross, Rach," he says, feigning disgust before eating it and nodding, giving his approval. "Not bad."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, sweetie."

"I'm sorry _mom_," he replies, careful to swallow his food prior to talking. He places his last empty carton on the side, getting up to grab a bottle of water, taking a long drink before offering it to Rachel. She shakes her head.

"You just ate meat, which I do not eat, Quinn. So I will not drink from that tainted bottle." She continues to eat her eggplant and tofu.

He chuckles before handing the diva her own bottle of water, which she thankfully accepts and drinks. He leans in to kiss his girlfriend with a smile.

The brunette shies away, her hand on his chest pushing him away, "And if you even want kisses from me, you will brush _and _floss your teeth."

A groan escapes his mouth. "Seriously? Fine, I'll be back," he pouts, hanging his head and trudging to the bathroom.

"I'll have you know that the pout does not work on me! Although your pout is very adorable."

The diva finishes her meal by the time Quinn walks out with minty fresh breath and a meat free mouth. He pounces on his girlfriend and kisses her. "There, all better?"

She lets out a squeal before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. "Much. Thank you for dinner. It was very satisfying."

"You're very welcome. Anything for my girl." He rolls off of the brown eyed girl and goes back to watching the movie.

* * *

It's around 3 o'clock in the morning when Rachel leaves. She didn't want to, but she knew her soccer star had to get some rest before his big game tomorrow. He walks her back to her dorm, with a shirt on of course, (safety precautions) and they hug in front of her door.

"I'll miss you. Good luck tomorrow, baby." She lays her head on his chest and clings to him, not wanting to let him go. It'll be a day before she sees him again! She has to get her fill before she lets him go.

"And I'll miss you as soon as you go back in your room," he mumbles against the top of her head, loving how she smells like strawberries. "I'll call you before the game starts, 'kay?"

She nods before reluctantly letting go, kissing him softly before going in her room. They say their farewells before the blonde starts heading back to his dorm, thoughts of the brunette consuming his mind.

**A/N: Thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews! 'Tis very appreciated. I will probably update on Friday. College is very time consuming. Reviews are appreciated and let me know how you guys like it, so review, review, review! PM me or leave a sentence or two in your review on how you want the story to go. I'll be sure to take it into consideration and maybe even incorporate it into the story. Thanks, again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**[AU Faberry: Male!Quinn Fabray is a transfer student and soccer player, from London, England, in Columbia University, and he and Rachel Berry have some obvious feelings for each other.]**

**A/N: For those who were wondering, Quinn is 21 years of age (a third year in college), and Rachel is 19 (a second year who graduated from high school at 17).**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It's 10 PM when there's a knock at Rachel's door. Excited, she hops up and runs to the door, trying not to trip over the mess of shoes her roommate didn't bother to clean up. The diva opens the door and smiles widely, jumping into the arms of her boyfriend. "Hi, baby! Congratulations on the win!"

The English boy stumbles back, catching the brunette, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Thanks, love. I told you we would kick Yale's ass. Listen, what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing. Why, what's going on?" she asks as she gently gets put down on the ground. Her arms drape around his neck softly.

"Griffin, one of my teammates, is hosting a celebratory party at his place few minutes walk off campus. Would you like to accompany me to the party?" he questions, gazing into Rachel's eyes with a loving expression.

She sighs dreamily at his accent, smiling and nodding in response. "I would love to. Shall I get changed quickly to look more presentable?"

He steps back and admires her low cut v-neck and short shorts. "Nope, that will do. You look beautiful," he ducks his head, mumbling against her lips before kissing them, one arm wrapped around her waist, and the other propped against the wall.

Rachel's hands move down Quinton's chest, flattening against his pectorals before moving them under his white shirt, caressing his well defined abs. "Mmm…I should at least grab a jacket. It's getting colder during the nights now."

He pulls away and shrugs off his soccer team jacket, wrapping them around her shoulders. "Nonsense. You can wear mine. Besides, I have to admit that you look extremely sexy in my clothes." He holds the jacket so that she can put her arms through the sleeves, letting go when the jacket is on properly. She snuggles into the warmth the article provides, sighing happily at the smell of her boyfriend. She then proceeds to close her door and link her arm through Quinton's, her hand grabbing his, fingers intertwining.

"So I've been thinking," she starts as they begin walking to the exit of the building.

"About?" he says distractedly, texting Griffin that he and Rachel will be there soon. He pockets his phone and gives his full attention to the diva.

"And it has come to my attention that Winter Break is coming up soon, and I feel the need to ask you what your plans are. Not to seem like a clingy girlfriend or anything."

"You're not a clingy girlfriend from asking that question. I was going to talk to you about that over the weekend actually. But I'm probably going to Canada with some of my friends and spend Christmas there. Why do you ask?"

Sadness flashes across her eyes momentarily, before being replaced with understanding. Quinn was probably planning this with his friends for a while, before they even met. "Oh. I was just curious. I was actually going to ask you if we could do something, but since you already planned something, it's okay."

Quinn bites his lip in thought before asking after a moment, "Would you like to come with us to Canada? I can buy an extra ticket for you. You have your passport, right?"

"Yes, I do have a passport. But I think that you should spend time with your friends, no? I don't want to be a bother on your trip."

"Pssh, babe, I would love for you to come with me! We'll have so much fun, and you'll get to befriend my friends. I'm sure they'll be okay with you coming. Make sure your dads are okay with you going before I buy the ticket."

Rachel stops them from walking any further and pulls Quinn down into a very deep kiss, her free hand reaching up to grab at his soft hair. She pulls away after a few minutes, panting. "You're perfect, do you know that? I'll talk to Dad and Daddy and I'll let you know. Thanks so much, baby."

The boy blushes and chuckles. "Like I said, anything for my girl."

* * *

They arrive at the party a short while after, greeting people. Rachel meets and greets all of the boys on the Columbia soccer team, noticing how chill and friendly they are. As are most people that attend the school.

Quinn leads them to the kitchen, where Brady, a roommate of Griffin, is pouring shots. "Do you mind if I drink, Rae?"

She shakes her head, "No, of course not, sweetie. You guys won, and you should celebrate. What time do you start class tomorrow?" she queries, grabbing a mixed drink that Brady hands her.

"At 2 in the afternoon, so I can party my ass off. You?" he shoots back the shot of vodka that was poured to him as he grabs another one, shooting it back without showing any expression of dislike from the burn.

"I don't have class on Fridays, fortunately. I get a three day weekend every week," she smiles over her cup, taking a small sip. I'll be out talking to Victoria, she seems nice." She walks out of the kitchen and heads to the back of the apartment, where the Victoria and the other girls at the party are gossiping and laughing over mixed drinks and shots.

Quinn shoots back two more shots. Brady looks at him, worried at how fast the blond is consuming alcohol. "Slow down there, bro. Does Rachel know about Victoria?"

He shakes his head and grabs a beer from the fridge, popping the cap with the bottle opener on his keys on his belt, and taking a sip. "Nope, I haven't told her. Who brought her anyway? You know that she still has feelings for me. She's crazy."

"I'm sorry! She somehow finds out about the soccer parties anyways. Well, I think you should tell Rachel about her tomorrow, and then everything will be good. Just remember Vic is a horny drunk, Q, so watch out." Brady leaves, giving him a sympathetic expression as he grabs his drink from the counter.

Quinn chugs his beer and opens another one. He couldn't believe that Victoria was at the party. They were together for a little over a year before he realized that she used him for booze and was sleeping around with some dude from the school's tennis team.

* * *

A couple hours into the party, Rachel, who is slightly dunk with two drinks and one shot in her system, walks over to Quinn, who is buzzed and playing beer pong with the boys. He sinks in the winning shot and cheers. He looks down at the brunette with a smile when she places a hand on his arm, stepping to the side so the next players can set up the next game.

"Hi, Q-bear…" she drawls out, bloodshot, glazed over brown eyes meeting a clear hazel.

"Hey, baby, are you having fun?" he wraps his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Mhm," she nods, "The girls and I are having so much fun. So I heard something interesting from Vicky, earlier…"

The blond swallows thickly and looks at her, attempting to hide his apprehension for what the brunette was going to say. "Y-yeah? What did she tell you, love?"

"She said that you two went out for a verrrrrrrrryyyy loooong time," she hiccups and giggles. "But that's okay because you're mine now." her head falls against his chest as she wraps her arms around his midsection.

"Yes, I am yours. I think you should stop drinking for the night, Rae." He carries her bridal style and walks them to the couch, away from the party.

"Mmkay, whatever you say, Q-bear."

* * *

The next morning, Rachel wakes with a pounding in her head. She groans and sits up, the pounding getting worse as she lies back down. She probably had too much to drink last night. Good thing Quinn stopped her. Her head settles on Quinn's chest. She moans in pain and shakes Quinn awake.

"Mmm…..Quinn, wake up, my head hurts…."

The boy shifts, wrapping his arm tighter around her. "Mmm. There's water and aspirin on the headstand." He turns over on his stomach, wrapping his arms around the pillow on the couch, falling back asleep as Rachel sits up and takes the aspirin. She finished the glass of water, standing up to place it in the sink.

She pads back to Quinn, and straddles the back of his thighs, her hands wandering under his shirt, sliding over toned muscles. "Baby, wake up, let's go back to yours and sleep, hmm?"

Her boyfriend stirs, opening his eyelids to reveal tired, bloodshot hazel eyes. "Alright. Do you have all your stuff?" He closes his eyes again, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep before he has to get up.

"Mhm. C'mon, sleepy, we can sleep when we get to yours." She removes her hands from under his shirt and pinches his ass cheeks before getting off of him.

"Bloody fuck, Rachel, watch my bum!" He jolts awake, rubbing his eyes, his short, dirty blonde hair mussed up from his slumber. He looked absolutely adorable.

They leave the house after waiting for Quinn to wake up, making sure to wake Griffin up and thank him for having them.

**A/N: I couldn't resist writing this before starting my assignments. Gotta love Faberry. Just a filler before some drama up ahead. How do you guys like Victoria? Let me know via review and PM! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following!**


	6. Chapter 6

**[AU Faberry: Male!Quinn Fabray is a transfer student and soccer player, from London, England, in Columbia University, and he and Rachel Berry have some obvious feelings for each other.]**

**A/N: Time jump. No need to worry, there is no drama in this chapter, but Rachel decides to take the next step with Quinn. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

It had been two months since the party. Things were going smoothly between the couple. Rachel was walking back to her dorm, talking to Kurt, gushing on how Quinn took her out on the most romantic date ever.

"Oh, Kurt, then he set up a dessert picnic in Central Park and we watched the stars," she sighs dreamily, smiling fondly at the memory of her date. They discussed their newfound relationship and agreed to take it slow.

Kurt smiled widely, nudging Rachel's arm, playfully, "Ooh, he sounds like the perfect boyfriend! A night out under the stars…how lovely! Is there anything he can't do perfectly?"

"He is so perfect. Did I mention he made me vegan cream puffs, and vegan apple pie with french vanilla ice cream? He _made _that for _me_, Kurt. Finn and Brody couldn't even remember that I was vegan!" she says as she unlocks her door and opens it, Kurt entering as Rachel follows, closing the door behind them.

He gasps at her words, surprised that Quinn went out of his way to make Rachel vegan desserts. "You better invite me to the wedding, Rachel, and I better be your maid of honor."

She rolls her eyes playfully, shrugging off the comment. "We've only been together for two months and twelve days, Kurt, don't be so quick to assume that we'll be getting married. But I will have you know that I can definitely see myself being with him for the rest of my life. He's all I've ever wanted." She hangs her winter coat and sits on her bed.

* * *

After a few more word being exchanged on her boyfriend, the topic shifts to Canada, which Rachel and Quinton will leave for Friday afternoon after her Dance class final.

"Are you all packed and ready for Canada? You must be so excited! I heard that Canada is so beautiful; so many things to do!"

The diva nods, squealing with excitement, "Yes! I am so excited for the fun that we're about to have."

He smiles happily for his best friend, giggling with excitement for her. "Did you find a Christmas gift for him?" He winks at her playfully. "I saw him shopping downtown with one of his friends. Griffin, I think his name was."

She nods, "I did, I really hope that he likes his gift. It was so hard trying to figure out what to get him. There are three parts to his gift," she informs, noticing Kurt bouncing on her bed with excitement. "And no, Kurt, I will most definitely not tell you because you will run your mouth to Quinton!"

Kurt gasps, his hand playfully over his heart before laughing off the comment. "I figured you wouldn't. I know I would probably tell him anyway, being the gossip queen that I am." He looks down and checks his watch. "Oh, I must get going to my Drama final. Have a good trip," he says as he hugs her tightly, "And I expect all the juicy details come Spring semester! Have a good break, sweetie."

They bid their farewells and exchange wishes on having a wonderful break. before he grabs his coat and leaves.

* * *

Friday came by quicker than she thought. They were currently in JFK airport, waiting at their gate for their flight to board. Rachel was watching their stuff ("their" meaning her stuff as well as Quinn's, Brady's, and Griffin's) as they went to go buy snacks and drinks for the flight. They came back with bags full of snacks, Brady passing a bag of Skittles between the others. Quinn sits next to Rachel, swallowing the candy in his mouth before kissing her softly. "I got you some fruit and vegan cookies for the plane ride." He sets the bags down by his duffel bag, and moves his arm behind Rachel to rest it on top of the backrest of the chairs. Brady and Griffin were playing hacky sack on the side.

She kisses him softly in gratitude. "Thank you, baby. You taste like Skittles," she says softly, giggling against his lips.

"Yeah?" he says just as softly, kissing her again.

"Mmm, yeah." She reaches up and runs her hand through his messy hair, putting down the hood of his jacket that was up. She combs it to the side, or tries to comb it to the side. His hair was just so stubborn sometimes. She retracts her hand and places it against his stomach. "I think you need a haircut, Q. You can't just always wear a hat or a beanie to cover that mess. Did you know that men who wear hats often find themselves prematurely balding?"

Quinton chuckles at his girlfriend's rant. "Babe, I rarely wear hats. And prematurely balding doesn't run in the family, so I have nothing to worry about. But I think I might find a barber when we get there. Don't worry your pretty little head, sweets." he reassures as their gate is called to start boarding.

They walk onto the plane and take their seats, Quinn and Rachel in the middle of the plane, and Griffin and Brady a few rows ahead of them. After takeoff, when the seatbelt light is off, Rachel unbuckles her seatbelt and lays her head in Quinn's lap, stretching her legs onto the empty seats, grateful for no one occupying those seats. She and Quinn fall into a peaceful slumber, exhausted from finals week.

* * *

Rachel wakes an hour later to her stomach grumbling, sitting upright and running a hand through her hair. She looks over at Quinn and smiles at how adorable he looks when he's asleep, his hood up, arms crossed, reclined in the seat. She reaches underneath the seat in front of her and brings out the snacks he bought for her, as well as her Kindle (she got it as a gift for their one month-sary; she bought him the Dark Rebel Swatch watch) Quinn in her backpack. She snacks on the fruits silently, reading a book on her Kindle.

It was an hour and a half later when Quinn wakes. stretching as much as one could in an airplane seat, and groaning. He relaxes and checks his watch. "Mmm, we still have three more hours on the flight left. I was hoping I could be able to sleep through the whole flight." he mumbles in his sexy sleepy raspy voice, stealing a honeydew melon from Rachel's fruit salad. "How'd you sleep, love?"

She looks up from her Kindle and turns to him, kissing hime before answering. "I slept alright. You? I know you've haven't slept in a few days with all your studying for finals." She reaches up and pulls his hood down, running her hand through his hair, perfectly manicured nails softly scraping his scalp.

His eyes droop shut and hums at the feel of her actions, loving it when she does that. "Same. I think i might knock out at the lodge before going out and getting a hair cut." He opens his eyes and looks at her with clear, tired hazel eyes, but still managing to look at her lovingly.

She smiles and kisses his forehead, her hand still running through his hair. "Sounds perfect. You need more sleep mister. Maybe I could scoot down and you can sleep on my lap and somewhat stretch your legs." She understood why he couldn't sleep; he was a little over six feet tall, and needed room for his legs. She could only imagine how Brady is managing to sleep, since he was taller that Quinn.

The blond nods his head and waits for his girlfriend to scoot down and sit on the other aisle seat before laying his head in her lap, thanking her before falling asleep. She goes back to reading, her hands running through his hair.

* * *

Rachel is in awe at the beauty of Whistler Ski Lodge. It was so cozy, and large, and just…ugh. She wanted to stay here for the rest of her life. She bounced on her toes in excitement, mentally preparing herself for the beauty of her and Quinn's room. Well, not a room but a motherfucking _suite_, because her boyfriend just went all out and bought them a suite. Quinn comes back with their room key and gets their luggage, leading them to their suite.

"G and Brady are gonna check in, then we can all freshen up, and go check out the village and get some food." Rachel nods, observing the beauty of the resort. They get in the elevator and wait to get to their floor.

When they leave the hotel and finally reach their room, Quinn unlocks the door and opens it, allowing Rachel to go in first like the gentleman he is. He follows her, bringing all the luggage, making sure to close the door.

Rachel's mouth gapes, in reverence of the elegance of the room. The rooms are a beige and red, with a splash of gold here and there. There are two walk in closets, and a huge bathroom, a hot tub and shower within. The bed looks bigger than a king sized one. The view is beautiful, showing the slopes and forest of Whistler. She looks to Quinn and laughs incredulously.

"Baby….this is so lovely…this must have cost you a fortune," she says as she wraps her arms around his neck and looks at him.

"Don't worry about it, Rae. I worked my ass off every summer so I can do this every Winter. I'm just glad that I could spend this one with you. You know that I'll do anything to make you happy, babe." He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Now help me unpack so we can meet up with the others and eat. I'm hungry!" He pulls away, smacking her ass playfully before starting to unpack.

* * *

They walk to the elevators after changing and unpacking and a few heated make out sessions (they're still taking it slow; Quinn is letting Rachel set the pace). Quinn is wearing a black zip up hoodie, a white long-sleeved dress thermal underneath, accompanied with charcoal grey pants, and his Vans. Rachel, on the other hand, is clad in black leggings in brown boots, a black pea coat over a red, v-neck, long sleeved shirt.

"Q, it is snowing outside, you should go back to the room and get something warmer," she says as she takes a lint off of his shirt.

He shakes his head. "This is warm compared to the weather in London. I'll be fine, love," he reassures as he puts up his hood.

She sighs as the elevator doors open. She loops her arm through his, making sure to hold his hand with her gloved one, intertwining their fingers. Rachel walks out of the elevator as soon as the doors open to the lobby, leading her boyfriend to the fireplace where her friends are sitting in comfy love seats. Quinn plops down in a vacant seat, pulling Rachel into his lap, their fingers still intertwined. He leans back and sighs happily. "So what's the plan? Did you make reservations to the restaurant I told you to, Brady?"

The brown haired boy nods. "Yeah, we have to wait for like another half an hour. They're really fucking busy tonight."

Griffin hums in agreement. "I'm fine just chilling here, though. It's not like we have anything planned. We'll just grab some grub, then go back to the rooms and knock the fuck out."

Quinton, his eyes closed, also hums, nodding his approval of the plan. "Sounds good." Rachel shifts in his lap, situating herself so that her legs are over the side of the love seat, sitting sideways on the blonde's lap, an arm around his neck, playing with the fabric of his hood. She looks to him and kisses him softly. He looks at her with a warm smile, her heart fluttering at the gesture. "I already checked with the restaurant, and they have a shit ton of vegan options, babe."

She smiles and thanks him for going the extra mile. "Language, Quinton. There are children around."

The two boys laugh at him and mock him. "Yeah, Quinton, watch your language, you might offend the children!"

The blond rolls his eyes, at them. "Shut up, guys."

* * *

After a hearty, warm, and satisfying dinner, the four students make their way to their rooms. Before they part for the night, Quinton reminds them that they need to be up at 10 in the morning to hit the slopes. Rachel unlocks their room and walks in, taking off her boots and coat before plopping on the bed, letting out a sigh. "Oh my goodness, this bed is so wonderful…"

Quinton rids himself of his shoes, jacket and shirt, revealing his even more muscular body (since he's been working out more often, not like Rachel is complaining), plopping face down on the bed, arms sprawled out. Rachel giggles and crawls over the blond, straddling his back, her soft hands rubbing his back soothingly. "Get ready for bed before you fall asleep, Q-bear."

He shakes his head into the pillow and grumbles. "Don't tell me what to do, Berry."

She giggles, getting off of him, pinching his ass cheeks like she always does and gets up to change and do her nightly routine. Her boyfriend groans in pain. "Fine, fine. Stop abusing me, woman." He gets up and changes into some sweats and heads to the bathroom to brush and floss his teeth.

He finishes before Rachel, and slides into bed, pulling the comforter over himself and immediately falls into a deep sleep, exhausted from traveling. Rachel comes out half an hour later, turning off the lights in the room before sliding in next to him, cuddling into his warm body.

* * *

Rachel wakes the next morning to Quinn's loud snores, which only happens when he's extremely tired. She taps his chest whining out, "Baby, stop snoring."

The sleeping boy shifts, groaning, and snoring even louder, falling even deeper into his sleep. The brunette sits up and huffs, checking the time.

A little after 8 o'clock.

She sighs and runs a hand through her hair, stretching her limbs to wake up. She lies back down after a moment and snuggles up to Quinn, a leg draped over his waist. She closes her eyes and tries to go back to sleep now that his snores have quieted down, and realizes that something is poking her in her thigh. She looks down and blushes.

_Oh._

He has morning wood. She doesn't recall him having it in a while, and surmises that it's probably because he hasn't participated in coitus since Santana's party at the beginning of Fall semester. She felt that they shouldn't rush right into sex after getting into a relationship. But they have been seeing each other for about two and a half months, so she figures that maybe the next step should be taken, as in manual and oral pleasure…even though he was still asleep, and was unable to have a say in this conversation with herself. She decides that she should wait until later in the day to discuss this with him. She scoots back to avoid his massive boner, and falls back asleep.

It's half past 11 when they both wake. Rachel panics, getting up and starting to grab clothes from the drawers, telling Quinn that they should have set alarms and how it was imperative to stick to schedules. Quinn chuckles and shakes his head. "Don't worry, love, the boys and I decided last night that we should rest up today and start tomorrow. It's not a problem; we've plenty of time to have some fun, yeah?" He lies back down and turns on the television, turning it to ESPN.

Rachel slides back into bed and slaps him in his chest. "Why didn't you tell me last night when you found out?! You had me freaking out over nothing." She narrows her eyes at him before laying her head on his chest, watching the television as well.

"Because I fell asleep. But I'm sorry, I should've let you know before hand." He kisses the top of her head in apology.

A few minutes pass before Rachel speaks up. "Quinton? May I ask you a question?" She looks up at him, moving about so her hand was flattened against his chest, her chin resting on the back of her hand. "It's kind of important."

The soccer player turns off the television, putting the remote on the nightstand, giving her his full attention. "Of course. What's up?"

"I've been thinking about our relationship a lot, and I think that we should take the next step. Meaning manual and oral stimulation, of course. Is that okay with you? Because if it isn't then we can just stick to kissing, but I know you have sexual needs that need satisfying, and I am your girlfriend, so I believe that our relationship is strong enough to handle manual and oral sex."

Quinton blinks, processing what she had just said. Of course he would love to take the next stage. Rubbing one out in the shower or in his room wasn't cutting it anymore. He and his dick craved more than his hand. He looks at Rachel and nods, swallowing thickly before speaking. "Of course. I'm sure if you're sure. I think that we're ready for that." He sits up more, back against the head board of the bed.

The brunette smiles, a lustful glint in her eyes as she husks out, "Good. Maybe we can take the next step right now…" She leans forward and kisses him softly as she slides the hand on his chest down to the area right above wear his sweat pants lay, teasing the area with light touches before moving her hand over his growing bulge, palming and massaging it softly.

Quinn whimpers into her mouth, his cock already twitching and hard in his sweats. He wasn't even wearing boxers. Thank the sexual gods that the most beautiful woman in the world was going to give him a hand and possibly a blow job. When her hand comes into contact with his tent in his sweats, he bucks his hips into her hand, wanting more friction, simultaneously moving his hands to Rachel's sides.

Rachel breaks the kiss, nipping his lower lip before laying in between his spread legs and pulling down the waistband of his sweats, releasing his erect, eight and a half inch cock. She licks her lips in anticipation as she grips the base and moves her hand up slowly, her thumb gathering the precum from his weeping cock head, using it as lubrication as she continues stroking him.

"Ah, shit, that feels so nice, babe." He says as he lays his head back, his eyes closing, enjoying the feel of Rachel's hand on his dick.

She looks up at him with an innocent expression, dark eyes, pupils blown from her arousal. She can feel her wetness dripping down her thighs. Quinn was just so big and soft in her hands; it was…wonderful.

"Baby, look at me," she husks, getting his attention instantly. He moans at the look she gives him, feeling his length get harder, if that was even possible. "Goodness, you look so sexy, I can't believe you're-"

His words are cut short when Rachel sticks out her cherry red tongue and licks the tip of his dick head, maintaing eye contact with him as she still continues pumping her hands along his shaft. "Mmm, you taste good, baby." She proceeds to suck the tip in her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks.

Quinn's eyes close and roll back into his head, inhaling deeply at the overwhelming sensation of his girlfriend's talented mouth on his most intimate parts. He opens his eyes and watches Rachel as she bobs her head on his cock, her mouth going further down on whenever she goes back down. His hands go to her move her hair to the side so he can get a better view. When he hits the back of her throat, he almost looses it when he feels her throat convulse around his dick, deep throating him, her hand now splayed against his abs. His hips involuntarily buck towards her mouth, causing Rachel to moan, spurring him to gently fuck her mouth.

Rachel's name falls from his lips as he buries his hands in her hair, fucking her throat. "Shit, baby, I'm gonna come soon, you might wanna pull away…" he warns, removing his hands to allow her to pull away. Instead, Rachel pulls away, only keeping the tip of his dick in her mouth, sucking hard, tonguing the slit. "Ah, fuck yeah, Rachel…" he moans out as he shoots spurt after spurt of come into her mouth.

She tries to swallow all of Quinn's huge load, but manages to take down most of it, some of the remnants sliding down her chin. She pulls away with a smirk, leaning down to kiss the head of his member before using a finger to wipe the excess ejaculate from her face and sucking it into her mouth. "You taste sweet. You might be my new favorite candy," she says, winking at him.

Quinn slouches, a stupid, dopey, happy grin on his face. Today was the best. Thank god that his girlfriend didn't have a gag reflex. That was probably the best blow job he'd ever received. He can feel his member softening, Rachel taking notice and tucking him back in his sweats and pecking him on the lips. "Good, baby?"

He nods, rendered speechless by the talent of her mouth. She giggles and gets up. "I'm going to get changed and freshen up. You recuperate, mmkay?"

He looks at her. "But what about you?"

She chuckles and looks to him. "There will be plenty of time for that later, honey."

**A/N: The next chapter will have the gang snowboarding, Quinn teaching Rachel to snowboard, and Faberry drama. Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I will update as soon as I can. Have a good weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7

**[AU Faberry: Male!Quinn Fabray is a transfer student and soccer player, from London, England, in Columbia University, and he and Rachel Berry have some obvious feelings for each other.]**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"_Ohhh, Quinton. _Right there, baby, _yes!_" Rachel screams, spreading her legs further, hands pushing Quinton closer to her center, hips trying to get more of Quinton's tongue and fingers. He's on his knees in the bathroom, three fingers deep in Rachel, mouth busy going to town on her clit. She was getting ready to take a shower before changing to hit the slopes, but the English boy walked in and initiated a heated make out session, which quickly lead to where they were now. Yep, the decision to take the next step in their relationship was a great decision.

The diva, who is sitting on the marble sink, moves a hand from Quinn's hand to grasp onto the mirror of the cabinet. Her back is arched, robe untied and fallen down her shoulders to rest around her bent elbows. She's panting heavily, her cheats heaving, eyes closed shut, eyebrows furrowed, and mouth parted.

Quinn curls his fingers so the pads hit Rachel's spot, and drags, concurrently bullying her clot with his tongue. Rachel screams Quinn's name with a hoarse voice, and earth shattering orgasm coursing through her body. She rides out the waves of her orgasm, rolling her hips against Quinn's mouth, which is lapping at her juices. He pulls his fingers out and rises from his knees, holds his fingers to the diva's mouth, silently telling her to suck. She looks at hims with lustful eyes and takes his wrist, bringing his fingers into her mouth, moaning and sucking as if she were sucking his dick.

The blond watches her with hooded eyes, moving closer in between her legs, his erection pressing against her center. She pulls away from Quinton's hand with a gasp, panting. "That was amazing, baby."

He smiles and silences her with a chaste kiss. "Mm, now how about we clean up and take a shower?"

* * *

It's a clear day, and Brady and Griffin leave Quinn to teach Rachel and start snowboarding. Quinn leads Rachel to the bunny slopes to learn. They find a flat area with no one around.

"Alright, babe, we're gonna get you strapped on your snowboard, okay? Just watch and follow me." He rests his red and black snowboard on the snow, keeping the bindings facing down. Rachel follows.

"Next, you're gonna put your front foot in first, fastening it into the holder. Make sure your heel is in place." She follows his instructions, and Quinn quickly straps in his right foot, since he is goofy footed. He shows Rachel a few exercises before putting her other foot in the bindings to become acclimated to her board. She places a gloved hand on his arm and continues to do as he says. When everything is set, Quinn teaches her the basics.

By the end of the day, Rachel can successfully slide down the bunny slopes without falling. They head back to the room to shower and change, calling it a day.

They're in the hot tub, Rachel sitting between Quinn's legs, leaning back into him. She's playing with his fingers, giggling as he whispers sweet nothings into her ear. His phone goes off and he pulls back, immediately grabbing iit.

"Who are you texting, sweetie?" She says, intertwining her fingers with his free hand under water.

"Uh, Victoria." He mumbles distractedly, tapping away at his phone.

"About what?"

"Nothing much. She's just asking about the trip and stuff like that." He sets his phone down and leans down and lays hot, openmouthed kisses along the span of her neck, hoping that she won't continue their conversation.

"Oh, that's nice of her." She tilts her head to the side and moans, reaching back to run her fingers through his shaggy hair. "Mmm, baby, we should take this to the bed before we get all wrinkly." She reluctantly pulls away, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her and walking to her closet to change. Quinn gets up and dries off in the bathroom, shaking his hair out, making it stand up.

He puts on his boxers and throws his towel on the chair before jumping on the bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep by the time Rachel gets out.

His phone buzzes on the nightstand as she walks past it, putting her hair in a messy bun. She retracts her steps and looks at it with a curious raise of a perfectly sculpted eyebrow before swiping at the phone's touch screen to see who texted him.

It was Victoria.

She knows that she should respect her boyfriend's privacy, but she taps on his messaging app to see what she has to say, insecurities getting the best of her.

The chat log opens up, a speech bubble with a download button showing. Her thumb presses the button, waiting to see what she sent.

Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise as the message finishes downloading its content. Tears well up in her eyes as she puts the phone back down on the nightstand, sliding into bed, as far away from Quinton as possible.

* * *

Quinn wakes to the sound of quiet sobs and sniffling nose. He rubs his eyes before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "What's wrong love? Shh, it's okay, I got you," he says as he presses a comforting kiss to her forehead.

She squirms away from his hold, getting out of the bed and yelling, "Don't fucking touch me, Quinton!" She frantically wipes at her eyes.

"What? What did I do? Baby, talk to me." He gets out of the bed and tries to pull Rachel in an embrace.

Instead, he gets slapped. Hard.

"I am not your baby. I cannot believe that after two months of being together, you have been talking to that harlot of an ex-girlfriend behind my back!" Tears are streaming down her face as he furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"What? I haven't been _talking _talking to her, Rach. We're just friends, I promise."

"Yeah? Why don't you go look at the naked photo she sent you, hmm?! Are you going to her to satisfy your sexual needs because my hand and my mouth aren't enough?!" She walks over to the closet and throws down her suitcase, rummaging through her drawers, packing her clothes.

"Baby, w-what are you doing, c'mon, we can talk about this…I can explain…" he tries weakly, scratching the back of his neck.

"What does it look like Quinton? I'm breaking up with you and leaving."

He shake his head and grabs his phone and checks his texts, and growls, angry at Victoria. He throws his phone down on the bed and walks over to Rachel, pulling him into his arms. She sobs and tries to get away, weakly pounding her fists against his chest, but gives in and cries into his chest. "I thought you were different, Quinton…but I guess I'm wrong, huh?"

He rubs her back in consolation. "Baby, I was not and will not ever cheat on you. Victoria was just trying to break things up between us. She told me that she still has feelings for me, and it was my fault for offering my friendship to her. I'm really sorry; I'll stop talking to her. I don't want to lose you, love. I lo-care for you too much," he mutters into her hair, rocking them softly side to side. "So don't leave me, please? You're the only good thing in my life, babe. And I intend on you being in my life for a long time."

She sniffles and looks up at him, cupping his cheek. "I know, Brady and Griffin warned me a few weeks back of her intentions. I just let my insecurities take over. I would appreciate it if you stopped talking to her. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I know you would never cheat on me." She sniffles and smiles, looking at him with watery brown eyes, tiptoeing and kissing his chin.

"I can understand where you come from. C'mon, let's go back to bed, it's 7 in the morning." He smiles, picking her up softly, her legs going around his waist. He lays her gently on the bed, lying next to her. She turns and cuddles into his side. He turns his head and looks down at her, brown eyes meeting a deep loving gold, a color only meant for Rachel. He kisses her gently, pouring out all his emotions into that kiss.

They pull away after a few, long moments, and stare longingly into each other's eyes. Quinton opens his mouth and lets out a sigh. "Rachel…"

She reaches up to cup his cheek, her silence telling him to continue.

"…I love you." he whispers softly, his head turning a little to nuzzle her hand. "So much. More than I have ever loved somebody. And it's scary. A good scary, though."

Her heart melts at the sincerity of his words. "Oh Quinton…I love you, too. All I ever think about now is you, and how I need to be around you at all times."

He kisses her again, Rachel immediately deepening the kiss. A knock at the door breaks them apart. He groans as Rachel gets up. "C'mon, lazy, we have to answer the door."

He motions to his groin, where there is an obvious tent. "I kind of have a problem here, Rae."

There's another knock at the door.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm still emotional, and I need my big, strong boyfriend to protect me. I'll stand in front of you, so don't worry. Now get up." she reaches down and tries to pull him up.

Rachel squeals, Quinton easily pulling her down on top of him, and smiles. "Hi."

"Quinton, we need to answer the door!"

The knocking gets louder and a voice, belonging to Brady is heard. "Dude, open the fuck up!"

Outside, Griffin punches his arm. "He might be getting it in. Don't wanna be a cockblock, man. That's fucked up." Quinton chuckles at his words, Rachel rolling her eyes. at the boy's words.

"Yeah, Q! Get it in!" Griffin yells before they leave.

Rachel sits up, straddling his thighs and scoffs. "Are your friends always so crass?"

He shrugs, smiling. "Not all the time. But I can tell you they're very supportive of our relationship."

"I'm glad to hear, because I believe that I will be in your life for a very long time." She says, playfully squeezing his hard member through his boxers.

He whimpers, his hips bucking into her hand. "Good to know that you do, too, but don't start something you can't finish, love."

She smirks and pulls off her sleeping shirt, revealing her breasts. "You should know by now that I always finish what I start, _Quinnie_," she lifts her hips, taking off her sleeping shorts and lace panties, revealing an unshaven, pink, wet sex.

He moans at the sight, his dick getting fully hard, sticking out of the slip of his boxers. He knows that she only calls him "Quinnie" either for sex or for something she really wants.

And Rachel really wants sex.

She de-straddles him and tugs off his boxers, throwing them to the side. His long, thick dick sticking up, curving slightly upward toward his abs. She settles on straddling his dick, his member in between her pussy lips. "Oh, baby, look…you're too thick for my pussy lips to even wrap around you…" She starts grinding, spreading her wetness along his shaft.

Well this is new. What happened to oral and manual pleasure?

His eyes visibly darken at the sight, a smug smirk tugging at his lips from being well endowed. "Shit, Rae, we don't have to have sex if you don't want to."

She shakes her head, "I think we can take the next step. I was going to wait until Christmas and give me to you as part one of your Christmas gift, but I can't wait. I need you now. Make love to me, baby."

He growls and flips them over. She spreads her legs even further and continues to grind on his hard cock and she pulls him down for a heated make out session. He pulls away after a while and looks into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nods and kisses him chastely. "So sure."

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, too, Quinn. Now please, make love to me before I take care of myself."

He connects their lips again as he reaches between them and lines his dick up to her entrance. and slowly pushes in. He extend his arms on the side of her head, looking at her face for any signs of pain, because it has been more than two months since he's been inside of her.

She bites her lip as the pain is replaced with pleasure and gives him the okay to start thrusting. He pulls out a few inches and thrusts shallowly into her. She wraps her legs around him after a few minutes and starts to meet him thrust after thrust. "More, Quinton, harder."

He picks up the pace, pulling out so only the head of his dick is in, and ramming it all the way in. She screams in appreciation and scratches her nails down his back.

He hisses in pleasure, sure that she broke some skin, and rotates his hips, angling his member to hit _that _spot with each thrust.

"Yes! I'm so close, baby. Keep going," she husks, spurring him on.

He thrusts harder, sounds of his balls hitting her ass, as well as the squishing noise of their mixed juices, filling the room. She chants his name over and over again as she arches into him, coming undone. Her walls put his cock in a chokehold, providing pleasurable friction and he continues to thrust to his orgasm, falling over the edge after a few more thrusts. He rolls his hips, riding out their orgasms before pulling out and watching his come dribble out of her hole.

He becomes instantly hard at the sight.

She bites her lip and sits up, sliding a finger inside of herself and scooping up some of it, and sucking her fingers, moaning at the taste of both of them on her tongue.

* * *

They spend the whole day having sex.

It's 5 in the afternoon, and Rachel's doing the splits on the edge of the bed, ass jutted out for him, as Quinn is standing up on the floor, pounding into her from behind. He palms her ass roughly as he throws his head back as he stills inside of her, coming inside of her for the umpteenth time, losing count after 12. Rachel, so close to coming, moves her hips against her boyfriends still coming dick, her ass bouncing. She screams his name out loud for the whole lodge to hear as she grips the soaked bedsheets, squirting on to his pelvis.

He pants and pulls out, falling back on the bed and passing out after an "I love you, Rachel" falls from his lips.

**A/N: Ugh, I know this is horrible. I wanted to move things along sing I don't fancy writing drama or angst or whatevers. Had to rush this one out. ****Haha. Thanks again for the favorites, follows, and reviews. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**[AU Faberry: Male!Quinn Fabray is a transfer student and soccer player, from London, England, in Columbia University, and he and Rachel Berry have some obvious feelings for each other.]**

**A/N: Another time jump. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

It's a week before Christmas when he finally gets his haircut. He walks back into the room, taking off his shoes just as Rachel walks out of the bathroom after her morning shower. He places his wallet, phone, and room key on top of the drawers before turning to her and smiling widely.

"Hi, love," he says as he makes his way over to her closet, and leans against the doorframe, watching her change.

She turns around and bites her lip. "Good morning. You cut your hair. Back to how it was when we first met. Sexy."

He walks in a heads to the mirror to get a good look at his new do, short on the sides and long on the top (like David Beckham's hair). "Yeah, the hairdresser did a pretty good job. I like it." He says, running a hand through his hair.

She finishes changing and walks over to her boyfriend, who is admiring his haircut, and wraps his arms around his middle and lays her head against his back. "I like it, too. But come cuddle me, I didn't get my morning cuddles because you were gone." She releases him and walks out to the bed, turning on the TV to _America's Next Top Model_. He follows and lays on the bed, opening his arms so that the diva can cuddle up to him before wrapping his arm around her, his other arm resting on his stomach. The diva reaches up and runs a hand through his hair. "Hmm. How many girls did you have to fight off on the way back here?" She teases, pecking him on the lips.

He chuckles looking down to look at her eyes. "Three," he answers after carefully thinking. "One as I walked out of the barber, and two in the elevator. I'm just so irresistible," he winks at her playfully.

She pouts and swats at his stomach. "Wrong answer. The correct answer was zero. But I agree, you are quite irresistible," she says with a smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek before laying her head down on his chest, a hand reaching down to intertwine her fingers with his hand on his stomach.

* * *

It's three days before Christmas when Quinton surprised Rachel with part one (of two) of his Christmas gift to Rachel with a shopping spree. Rachel squealed with happiness and forced him to drive them to the shopping center immediately.

It's been three hours into the shopping spree, and he's exhausted from holding all her bags. Twenty-two bags to be exact.

Well, fuck. He didn't expect her to buy so much. Thank god for busting his ass with side jobs and summer jobs to afford all that she bought. Clothes, jewelry, accessories, more fucking clothes, even more goddamn jewelry, and a shit ton more accessories.

And now they're at Victoria Secret, where Rachel swears that this is the last place before they can go to back to the room and he can sleep and relax.

She's browsing through the drawers, looking for panties. "Baby, which is better, white or pink? I think the pink would go well with my skin tone, but I know how much you like white." She turns around to looks at him and giggles.

He's asleep on one of the chairs, mouth open. She takes out her phone and takes a picture before walking over to him, and sitting in his lap. "Baby, wake up, I'll only be a few more minutes and then we can go, okay?"

The soccer player opens his eyes and nods, "Okay, Rae. Just wake me up when you found everything you need, love," he whispers before closing his eyes and falls back asleep.

She kisses his forehead before getting up and going to the bras.

She wakes Quinton twenty minutes later (so much for a few minutes), and he gets up to follow Rachel, carrying 22 bags, soon to be 23, and pays for what she buys.

* * *

They finally get back to their room without Quinn falling asleep and crashing the car, for fucks sake, and put all the bags down. Rachel starts putting stuff away, Quinton helping. He looks into the Victoria Secret bag and smirks, holding up a red g-string. "Ooh, this is better than that white one you have."

She snatches it away from him and puts it in her undergarment drawer. "_Had_. You ripped it off of me last week when fucked in your closet, remember?" she says, proceeding to the last of the bags and hanging the last of her clothes.

He smirks smugly at the memory. _Good times_, he thinks to himself.

She softly backhands his abs, and rolls her eyes. "Oh, wipe that smirk off your face, Fabray."

He holds his hands up defensively, "Okay, okay, no need to get abusive, woman! I'm going to go take a nap because I'm all worn out from lugging around these shopping bags." He starts walking away before soft hands pull him back, soft lips covering his. Their lips move with each other with expertise before Rachel pulls away, breaking the kiss.

"Thank you for taking me shopping and buying everything, my love." She smiles and runs her hands down his chest to smooth out his shirt.

"Anything for you, princess. I love you." He says, looking into her eyes with that deep gold, loving expression, only meant for her.

"I love you, too, prince. Now go sleep, I'll come and join you in a bit." She tiptoes and kisses his chin and smacks his butt playfully, sending him away with a smile.

Quinn heads to the bed, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the couch. He flops on the bed, closing his eyes and immediately falling asleep. Rachel joins him and smiles as they fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

It's Christmas Eve when Rachel and Quinn find themselves under a mistletoe at a party thrown in Brady and Griffin's room. Rachel looks up and smiles innocently at Quinn.

"Look, baby," she points at the mistletoe, "It looks like I won the bet."

Rachel bet Quinn that she and Quinn would kiss under a mistletoe before Christmas Day. Quinn bet otherwise. If Rachel won, then she would get to dye Quinn's hair pink. If Quinn won, she wouldn't get to dye his hair pink.

Looks like the soccer player would have pink hair.

The blonde looks up and realizes that there were mistletoes everywhere. He looks at Rachel and raises an eyebrow. "Something tells me that you talked to B and Griff and had them put mistletoes on every square inch of this room."

She shrugs. "So? You still lost the bet. And a bet is a bet, sweetie, so that means you have to dye your hair," she mumbles against his lips before kissing him soundly.

* * *

It's Christmas afternoon when they wake up from the party. Quinn wakes up first, calling room service to whip up his girlfriend's favorite foods. He showers and changes just in time as the food gets here, tipping and thanking the worker with a smile, wishing him a "Happy Christmas".

He carries the tray of food to his sleeping girlfriend, and gently wakes her. "Rachel, love, wake up. Happy Christmas, babe," he coos.

She groans and sits up, smiling widely when she sees the tray of food that Quinn sets down in front of her. She puckers her lips, silently asking him for a good morning kiss. He acquiesces immediately, leaning down and kissing her softly. "Merry Christmas, Quinn. This looks and smells lovely. Come sit down and join me."

He does so, and they enjoy their first Christmas breakfast.

After letting Rachel get ready for the day, they sit on the ground around the makeshift tree in their room (a beautifully drawn Christmas tree on a piece of paper, courtesy of Quinton), the presents for each other in reach.

Rachel goes first, handing him a rectangular shaped box.

He opens it and finds a picture of them at covered in flour and other baking goods when they tried to bake cupcakes with each other. He smiles at the memory and laughs. "Thanks, baby, I love it."

"Wait, there's one more," she informs, handing hims a small, wrapped box.

He unwraps it and finds car keys, specifically one to a 1970 Chevelle SS. His eyes bulge out of his head in surprise. "….No fuckin' way…Rae, tell me this isn't what I think it is."

She giggles and nods. "Kurt and I found an old one this man was selling. We bought for cheap. It's back at Santana's place, and it could use some fixing. I know how much you love working on cars. It can be a little project of yours."

He kisses her passionately, pulling away after a smile. "Thank you, love. I love you so much. But now it's your turn to open your gifts," he says as he hands her a rather large box.

She opens it and looks inside and pulls out his jersey from last year. "Quinn…" she turns to him, eyes watering with tears of happiness. "You, didn't have to."

"Shush. Those are all my soccer jerseys with my name on them since grade 9. I want you to have them. I know how much you like wearing my clothes, and I want everyone to know that you're mine," he finishes with a smile, scooting over to wrap an arm around her shoulders, holding out a small velvet box with a gold bow on top.

The diva takes it and opens it, finding the white gold, diamond embedded Paloma Picasso Double Loving Heart pendant necklace she's been eyeing out at Tiffany's for a few weeks. She gasps, tears of joy escaping her tears and captures Quinn's lips with hers.

"This is perfect, baby, I love you, so much…This must have cost a fortune." She looks up and gets lost in his hazel swirls.

"Just like you, love. I saw you eyeing it for a while, and I'll do anything to keep you happy. I love you, too." He picks up the necklace, and motions her to turn around so that he can put it on her.

She turns around, reaching back and lifting her hair as he gently puts it on her. Soft hands let go of dark hair, and she turns around to look at him with so much love in her eyes. "Merry Christmas, Quinn."

"Happy Christmas, Rae."

* * *

It's 10 o'clock at night when Rachel is Skyping her fathers in bed on her laptop, Quinn fast asleep, his head in her lap. She told them what they got each other for Christmas. The men squealed ecstatically when she showed off the necklace Quinn got her.

"Dad, Daddy, quiet down. Quinn is sleeping. He had a long day today," she hushes the men.

LeRoy looks at her and rolls his eyes. "And by 'long day' you mean copious amounts of sex. I hope you are still taking your contraception, Rachel."

She rolls her eyes back at her Dad. "Yes, Dad, I am taking my birth control. And no, we did not make love today. Q went out to snowboard with Brady and Griffin after our lunch date. He needs time with his friends, too; not only me," she says quietly as she runs her fingers through her boyfriend's hair, which she still finds sexy.

"Good. Well, I think we should let you go. Be safe Rachel, we love you! And Merry Chrismukkah!"

She responds accordingly to her fathers before ending the Skype call, closing the laptop and setting it on her night stand. She moves Quinn's head from her lap without waking him, proceeding to fall asleep snuggled next to Quinn.

* * *

They're in Brady and Griffin's room (among with other people they've befriended during the trip) for a New Year's party. They're counting down to midnight when Quinn gets Rachel's attention by holding a small velvet box in his hand. He opens it, revealing a beautiful, white gold promise ring with elegant twists that cradle and eye-catching princess-cute diamond, a row of round diamonds to the left and right of the main diamond for an added dazzle.

She looks down and covers her wide smile with a hand. "Quinn…"

He chuckles and looks at her. "I'm not proposing to you. Well, at least not yet, but this is a promise ring. It symbolizes my promise to treat you right, make you happy, and never hurt you. It's a promise that we're forever and always. It's a promise that I'll never stop loving you, and always will love you. Will you accept my promise?" He looks at her with those set of beautiful, breathtaking, deep, gold eyes only meant for her.

Tears of joy are sliding down her face as she nods, moving her hands from her face to hold out her hand, a wide smile on her face. "Yes…I accept your promise, baby…you are perfect."

He slides on the ring on the ring finger of her left hand, pocketing the velvet box, as the countdown hits zero, everyone cheering for the New Year.

He pulls her close in his arms, leaning down to mumble against her lips, "Happy New Year, love."

She wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him fully under the firework-lit sky.

"Happy New Year, Quinn."

* * *

It's Sunday, the day after they get back from Canada, when Rachel dyes the soccer player's hair. They went to the store to do some grocery shopping, and Rachel found and bought some bright pink dye.

Quinn is sitting on a chair in the bathroom of his place, a towel draped around his shirtless body. Rachel is applying the last to the dye to the longer parts of his hair. Rachel pulls her gloved hands away and walks around her boyfriend, making sure the dye perfectly coats his hair, before taking off her gloves and discarding them.

"Stay put for 20 to 25 minutes, baby. I'll prep dinner in the meantime."

He stays put playing FIFA 13 on his Nintendo DS.

Rachel comes in a while after. "Alright, turn that off, It's time to wash and condition your hair." She giggles in anticipation of the outcome. "Oh, I can't wait to see how it turns out.

After washing out the dye and throughly conditioning the blonde - now pink - haired boy, she uses the blow dryer to dry his hair. He looks up and raises an eyebrow as the diva puts the blow dryer away.

"Babe, I look ridiculous." He runs a hand through his soft hair, examining his newly dyed locks. All Rachel did was run her dye covered hands through the top of his hair, resulting in random patches and clumps and streaks.

"You look very sexy. I like it. It'll make you stand out on the field. Now come help me with dinner."

* * *

Sex for dessert follows their home cooked, delicious dinner. Rachel is rolling her hips, straddling Quinn, who is 8 and a half inches deep in the hot, tight, wetness of his girlfriend.

"Oh, f-fuck, baby, right there! Yes!" she screams, fingers threaded through his freshly dyed hair. What? She had a thing for pink.

She comes hard, walls choking his dick so hard that he can't move. The friction and pleasure from her tightness forces him over the edge, her name falling from his lips as his hips thrust with each wave of his orgasm, spurt after spurt of jism coating the diva's walls.

They ride out their orgasms before Rachel climbs off of Quinn and cuddles up to him, cupping his cheek and turning his face to initiate a passionate kiss after exchanged "I love you"'s.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! It's midterm season over here. Updates will be kind of slow. Please review and leave your thoughts on this chapter, as well as what you want to see in future chapters. Thanks!**


End file.
